The Wolf
The Wolf is the main antagonist in the short disney movie, "Peter and the Wolf", a segment of the 1946 feature film, "Make Mine Music". Based from the character from the original book, the Wolf is the territory of a forest, who wants to kill Peter and his animal friends. The Wolf makes a minor appearance in the events of the second war of Disney Villains War, and later in Disney Heroes Vs Villains War and Heroes Vs Villains War. Disney Villains War 2 Wolf Against Humans The Wolf appears as one of the monsters of Echidna. By Hades offer, the mother of the monsters sends some of her children, including the Wolf, to stop forces, since the judge was a threat to Hades plans. The Wolf was confronted by Staquait and his soldiers. The Wolf manage to knock out several troops and even Staquait himself. Just as he was about to finish Staquait's life, the lieutenant stabs, with his sword, the animal killer, slaughtering the wolf to death, much to Hades fury. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Upgraded The Wolf is one of Inca's guardians, falling as a victim to the evil scientist, Yzma. The witch transforms the warrior into the fearsome wolf, and begins his quest by killing the demigod, Hercules. Although the other monsters manage to knock out the hero, Hercules didn't give up his powers and challenge the monsters. He even manages to step aside both the Wolf and the Hammerhead Shark. The Wolf then charges at the demigod, only for Hercules to stop him. In a final attempt, the Wolf climbs out a tree, where Pegasus was standing, to kill the flying horse. However, Pegasus kick the animal and throw the Wolf into the ground. Hercules then finishes kills the Wolf by crashing a giant stone at the creature's head. Heroes Vs Villains War Pursuing Dinosaurs In this war, Clayton recruits the Wolf, along with other black forest wolves and the Sword in the Stone's Wolf Version. To test them out, Clayton sends the wolves on a mission to track down Littlefoot and his company and finish them off. The Wolf targets his first victim, Ducky. As he comes closer to the small dinosaur, the Wolf unleashes a big roar that scares Ducky to death. However, Ducky gets away from the Wolf, and runs, along with her friends to a nearby snowing mountain. The Wolf and the other wolves notice their running towards the mountain and chase them. However Littlefoot had the idea to drop from the frozen mountain a snowball, turning later into a giant snowball when it went downhill. The wolves, seeing the upcoming snowball, frightned retreat from the area. Only the Wolf stands up in the hill, since he wasn't afraid of something simple as a snowball. Petrie then, faces the Wolf, hitting him in the head. Although his attack didn't hurt the Wolf and instead the Wolf manages to knock out Petrie's control, Spike, seeing the hard situation, throw a giant boulder at the Wolf, killing him. Category:Disney VillainsCategory:Hades' Alliance in Disney Villains WarCategory:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs VillainsCategory:Disney Villains WarCategory:Animal VillansCategory:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.)Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Echidna's Children Category:Frank Welker